


Ghost

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is drunk and grumpy on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2003.

Remus collapsed on the bed fully clothed and flung out his arms. "Hurry the fuck up, Sirius," he called in the direction of the shower.  
  
They'd just returned from visiting James and Lily - baby Harry's first Halloween. And none of the adults would be going to bed sober tonight. Remus wasn't entirely certain that Sirius had been sober  _before_  the party, come to think of it. And ugh, thinking. He shut his eyes. He heard laughter and opened his eyes again to see Sirius walking towards him, still wearing the stupid white sheet that had hung over his head all evening. The eyeholes were crooked, so that Remus saw a flash of grinning blue through one, and flushed skin through the other.   
  
"Sirius... what are you doing? Thought you were getting out of those clothes."  
  
"I did." Remus tried to focus on the blur of white through his heavy eyelids. Surprisingly steady hands were pulling off his belt, and Sirius was leaning over him, still laughing. "Are you  _drunk_ , Mr. Moony?"  
  
"Fucking obvious," Remus mumbled. He wasn't too drunk, however, to notice that blood was rushing, fast and hot, away from his groggy brain to his cock as Sirius lifted him and pulled off his shirt. He wasn't too drunk to realize that Sirius was perfectly sober. He himself was sober enough to know that Sirius had done this on purpose. "Bastard."  
  
Sirius laughed again. "Guess what's under this sheet."  
  
Remus gasped as the capable hands unfastened his trousers and pushed them off. "Nothing?" he guessed, struggling for breath as Sirius hovered over him, the cool sheet feathering his skin. Then Sirius lowered his body to Remus', hips first, and Remus knew that he had guessed correctly. "Nothing," he repeated, his voice barely more than a whisper. Closer to a gasp, really. Oh gods... "Nothing, and everything I want to touch." He reached down, his fingers seeking hungrily for skin, but Sirius stopped him firmly.   
  
"Don't spoil my costume," he said. He leaned and kissed Remus briefly through the thin material of the sheet.   
  
Everything seemed more pronounced on the other side of the sheet - the shape of Sirius' mouth, the firmness of his chest, the length of his cock. And Remus wanted that sheet gone. "Take it off," he growled, struggling against Sirius. He raised his knees and smiled with satisfaction when Sirius gasped, but he couldn't free his hands. Everything seemed to be spinning now, and he wasn't sure if it was the firewhiskey or the heady sensation of material pressed to his skin, warming with the mold of Sirius' body.   
  
He forced his eyes to focus on one of the hands holding his still, and followed up the pathway of skin until it disappeared at the shoulder. Hungry to touch skin, any of it, he moved one of his legs down again and touched the back of Sirius' calf muscle with his foot. Sirius made no motion to stop him; in fact, the grip on his hands loosened. Remus slid his foot up to the back of Sirius' knee, and there found the edge of the sheet. He freed one of his hands, pleased that Sirius did nothing about it, and brushed his fingers slowly up Sirius' arm, grasping the muscled shoulder and pulling it closer. He felt Sirius' cock against his, hard through the sheet.  
  
"Take it off," Remus said again, sliding his foot back down the length of the toned calf. "I want to kiss you." He could see the sheet fluttering lightly with Sirius' breath, and the blue eye had darkened with need. "Every part of you," he added.  
  
Sirius pulled off the sheet finally, and Remus barely had time to gasp before his mouth was covered in a forceful kiss. "You're mean when you're drunk," Sirius mumbled through the kiss.  
  
"Mmmm, no," said Remus. He broke away from Sirius' lips and slid down under him, pressing kisses to the newly revealed skin as he went. "I'm very..." He circled one nipple with his tongue. "Very..." He kissed and licked his way down the toned belly. " _Very_..." He licked the head of Sirius' cock, and Sirius jerked above him. "Nice." He slid his mouth over Sirius' length, closing his eyes as he focused on his other senses. Hearing Sirius moan and demand more, tasting skin that was familiar but always something new, smelling sweat and alcohol - his own breath? - feeling the long fingers tangled in his hair. He steadied Sirius' hip with one hand, using the other to touch whatever his lips and tongue left unattended.  
  
"Remus... shit... yesyes..." Sirius was never so eloquent as when he was rendered incoherent.   
  
With a final cry, Sirius came, and Remus took him in fully. He swallowed... not as pleasant as firewhiskey, but twice as dizzying. He slid out from under Sirius and moved over him, brushing his lips up the length of a perfect spine as he opened a drawer and fumbled for the small jar. "Am I very drunk?" he breathed next to Sirius' ear before biting the juncture of neck and shoulder.  
  
"Yes," said Sirius, in what sounded like a laugh.  
  
Remus wrapped one arm around Sirius' chest and breathed in kisses against his back as he prepared him with one finger, then two. But it wasn't good enough. He wanted to see Sirius' face, wanted Sirius to kiss him, so that the short breaths went into his mouth, into his lungs. He turned Sirius to face him. Sirius kept his eyes open, as if he knew that Remus wanted to see, and Remus kissed him, twisting his fingers into the already-tangled black hair as he pushed in.   
They moaned together, and Sirius gasped, "You taste like alcohol... bloody drunk."  
  
"I taste like you, too." He was vaguely aware that he saw only one Sirius; must not be too drunk. But then, there could never be more than one Sirius. Remus kissed the arched throat, then Sirius' mouth, crying out against it as the room spun even more than before - lightening fast and nauseating and wonderful. He fell beside Sirius, blinking against the blur.  
  
"Did you like my Halloween costume?" Sirius asked, and Remus heard the grin.  
  
"Better on the floor."  
  
"And what about that shower that you were demanding with all manner of profanity to take?"  
  
Remus closed his eyes. When would Sirius learn to make sense? He understood the word "shower" and mumbled, "It can wait till morning." Sirius said something he couldn't quite make out, and then everything felt dry and cool, except for the warmth of Sirius' breath on his shoulder. Next Halloween would have a lot to live up to.


End file.
